Answer the Door!
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: This is a taiora. SO...Tai and Sora are left alone on All Hallow's Eve-but will the doorbell ever stop ringing?! Poor Tai...


I'm hungry.  
  
-------------------------------  
Answer the Door!  
  
I sat lounging in an armchair, waiting for my girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. It was Halloween, and mah parents were gone for the evening. Kari was out at party with TK as her date and Davis tagging along and being annoying. Matt was at a fancy adult party Mimi's parents were holding-with Mimi, of course, Izzy and Yolei were chatting online, Joe was studying, and Cody was going trick or treating with friends. I was going to have to hand out treats, and had asked over my girlfriend, Sora.  
  
So there I sat, waiting to make sure my sister Kari had an okay and appproved outfit, and to wait for my lovely and sweet girlfriend.  
  
The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer the door. "TRICK OR TREAT!" a bunch of seven year olds announced into my ears. I gave them candy and went back to my seat, contoinued to tap my fingers impatiently. The doorbell rang again.  
  
I sighed loudly. Ding dong ding dong ding dong! "ANSWER THE DOOR, TAI!" Kari yelled.  
  
"YEAH!" I got up and answered it.   
  
It was Sora, in a knee length black skirt and silverish tank top. "Trick or treat, sweetie," Sora said, kissing me lightly on the lips, wrapping her arms around my neck. I snaked his arms around her waist, lifting the girl up and pulling her inside the apartment. I pushed Sora against the door, shutting it closed and kissing her on the lips again, and this time it was longer and hotter.  
  
"Hey Sora..." Kari walked in and burst out laughing. "Cant you two at least wait till I leave?!"  
  
I turned around and frowned as Sora giggled. "No," Tai answered sharply, before returning to kissing Sora.  
  
"Do I look okay, guys?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai turned around again and Sora smiled. "You look lovely, Kari," Sora answered. Kari looked down at her Renaissance outfit, the long billowing skirt and colorful peasant blouse, hair crimped and flowing, makeup prefect....  
  
"Thanks, Sora. Tai?" Kari asked expectantly.  
  
"Fine, fine yes, yes." I didnt bother to notice Kari's slightly, er, larger, er, chest. "Now can you let me kiss my girlfriend?" Kari grinned at getting away with the whole chest thing. Almost getting away.  
  
Just as I started on Sora's neck, I re remembered what Kari was wearing and whirled around instantly, leaving a small reddish mark on Sora's smooth neck. "And what the hell is that?" I pointed to her chest.  
  
"Tai!" Sora poked him.  
  
"What?!" I asked cluelessly.  
  
"She'll be fine," Sora answered sharply. "Let her be, big brother."  
  
"OKay," I said meekly. "Have fun, Kari."  
  
"YESSS! Thanks Sora!" Kari yelled cheerfully, skipping out the door.  
  
"WAIT!" I barked.  
  
"Tai, not again," Sora groans.  
  
"What?" Kari asks, annoyed.  
  
"You dont wanna give your brother a hug and kiss 'afore ya go?" I asked, faking hurt.  
  
Kari ran over to....  
  
give Sora a hug. "You two behave," she ramarks teasingly. She looks at me sternly. "Tai...."  
  
"Erm, yeah?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks!" Kari runs up to me and give me giant bear hug and a little brother-sister kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Be careful, have fun, be home by 11:30," I say in all one breath. Kari is out the door an out of me and Sora's way. "Shes growing up..."  
  
"Tai...Thats so cute!"  
  
"Would you like me to say it again?"  
  
"Actually-no."  
  
"Darn. Oh, well, I'll just hafta settle for this then."  
  
I instantly throw Sora on the couch and begin to tickle her, laughing as I hear her sweet, pure laugh echo throughout the room. Sorea shoves me off and I end up in a tangled mess oin the floor. "Clumsy Taichi," Sora says, laughing. I jump up and begin to chase her.  
  
She stops in front of the door and I wrap mny arms around her tightly, trapping her. I lean in close, pressing my lips against her ear. Her chest is heaving under mine,and she is panting. Sora smells so sweet thought, and I whisper, "Dont leave so sonn..." Sora shivers in my grip as she feels my warm breath against her neck and ear. She lays her arms flat against the door. I'm about to lean in close and kiss her when...  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
"Argh!" I yell in frustration. Sora pushes me off and runs a hand through her hair, reaches for the candy bowl, fixes her slightly rumpled tank top. "You look hot, honey, dont worry," I reassure her as she opens the door. I cant see her face, but I know Sora is rolling her eyes.  
  
Yep, she's in love with me, all right.  
  
There are a bunch of little loudly talking kids-Dorothy, a dog, a robot-everything imaginable. All talking and chattering, begging for candy and whiining. Sora gives them their candt. As soon as the door is closed, I say under my breath, "I hope ours dont end up like that!"  
  
Sora, obviously upon hearing my snide ittls coment, thwacks my chest with the back of her hand klighlty. "Hey!" I said. Sora rolls her eyes and gently kissed ny clothed chest where she had hit me. "Thank youi," I say, smiling at Sora's undercontrolled blush.It wasnt really a surprise that I would want to end up amrrying Sora. We were actually a LOT more serious as we publicly and even privately came off as. We'reboth just palayful. But we love each other, very much,. and I do want to marry her, grow up with her, love her with all I am, and, well...We love each other very much, and I'm not gonna lose her to anyhone or anything. And yah, we're gonna wait on the whole 'lets be a family' thing for awhile-a Looooong while- but that dont matter 'cause I'll wait that long for Sora.   
  
But anyway.  
  
That will be then, but this is now.  
  
"Dude, so. loke, where were we?" I asked.  
  
"Who cares? If we get lost...."Sora smiled mischeiviously, "We'll just start all over again....from the very beginning..."  
  
I grinned as well. "Okay, Sora, but I'm lost already...you're right..lets start all over again..."  
  
DING DONG!  
  
@$%#!!! Argh! Stupid doorbell!  
  
"Yo." It was Davis. "Is Kari here?"  
  
I gave him a strange look. "She left already. To meet up with TK."  
  
"Dammit!" Davis yelled. "He ALWAYS gets that girl!" Davis ran off, just as another pack of little kids in costumes attacked me.   
  
Instead, they ran me over and went directly to Sora, who was smiling sweetly. The mothers peeked in adn grinned.   
  
"Aw, look at that!" One mom cried.  
  
"She'll be a natural mother!" Yet another commented.  
  
"Her boyfriend will be lucky!" said another.  
  
Sora beamed as she politely adn perkily hadned out the ollipops, tootsie rolls andcandy bars.  
  
Well. Couldnt they see that *her* (sigh...) boyfriend was lying, trampled, at the mothers' feet? Argh!  
  
The mothers and their energetic children left. Sora smiled in complete amusement down at me and sat down near me. I sat up and came closer to her. I stroked her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. "Well, did you hear that? Youre a natural mommy?" I said in a pathetic voice. Sora smirked. "Can I have a lollipop, Mommy?" I asked in a babyish voice. Sora frowned. "Can I have a kiss then, Mommy?" I asked.  
  
Sora leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheeks ruffling my hair. "Oh, Tai..."  
  
"Oh Sora," I said dreamily.  
  
She shook her head. "You are such a dork!" She got up and went to put the bowl of candy back. I picked myself up and sat back on the couch. A few minutes later Sora joinde me. "You'll make a good daddy," Sora said sarcastically, hitting me again.I pretedned to look like I was about to cry. My bottom lip quivered.  
  
"S-s-sora..." I bit my lip.  
  
"Shut up, Tai!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Okay!" I shrugged eaily and sat up next to Sora again. "Wanna have some popcorn?"  
  
"Okay!" Sora agreed. "But wait, Tai..."  
  
"Erm, what?" I asked suspicopuly.  
  
Sora grabbed my face in her hands and pulled my lips to hers.  
  
I swear, it was klike a magnetic force or something.  
  
But it was fun....  
  
Oh, yeah, so anyway. I went into the kitchen with this oh-so-idiotic smile on my face, and micorwaved some popcorn. I dumped it into the bowl and carried the oily, salt loaded, buttery scented goodie out to Sora *drool* Mmmm, the popcorn smelled soooo gooood!!  
  
Anyway. The doorbell rang three more times before it turned quiet again. Sora was sitting, yawning, on my couch, with a lollipop in her mouth, looking boredly at the TV.  
  
And me? Well, I was too busy lookin at her to notice anything else. *drool* That lollipop sure looks good....I mean, uh, Sora-yeah, thats it!-she looks awfully hot tonight, like always.  
  
I am such a dork.  
  
Anyway. Just then the window rattled. Sora screamed and flung herlollipop into my face. "Aack!" I yelled pulling the sticky sugar-rush on a stick out of my hair and into the nearby trashcan. "Eeeww!"  
  
"Tai, did you hear that?" Sora sked frantically, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Well if you heard it, I did, and if it was just the wind, I might have heard it too. Other that I dunno," I said intelligently.  
  
"TAI!" Sora screesched. Rattle, rattle, rattle.  
  
A muffled voice, thick and husky. "LET US IN!!" Someone cursed outside.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled jumoing into Sora's arms. "Damn, what the hell was THAT?!"  
  
Sora sighed and rolled her eyes. She dropped me onto the ground. "Tai...."  
  
"What?!" I asked defensively. "Maybe YOU should go check it out!"  
  
"What is its not safe?" Sora shot back sarcastically. "Tai...."  
  
"I know, Iknow," I replued proudly. "'Tai, you are SUCH a dork,'" I mimicked perfectly.  
  
"TAI!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Okay. Sheesh. Okay, lets both go, and, and-uh"  
  
"Check the windows?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Hell no!" Sora blurted out, just as the windows began to rattle again. "Aaaaaahhhh!!" Sora shrieked.  
  
"C'mon, girl ,put some spirit into that!" I said cheefully, before taking Sora's hand tightly in his. "Hey, Kari, TK, Davis-Matt? Anyone? Is someone out there?"  
  
"Probably," a voice replied.  
  
"Well then, I guess we should run," Tai remarked. Sora smacked him. Tai grabbed her hand and they dove into a closet.   
  
"Wow..." I smiled dreamoily as I began to kiss and cuddle Sora. She giggled and kissed back. I kinhaled her sweet hair and tasted her sweet sweet lips again and again. I felt her breath on my neck and her tongue against mine, her silky soft hair brushing against my neck, her smooth legs against mine and her strong arms cluitching her to me tigtly. I stroked her back as she bruied her head in my chest and reme,mbred-  
  
I jumped up and burst through the door.  
  
Kari and TK were making out on the couch.  
  
I sighed. I picked up a book and threw it at TK. TK ducked. "Wha-Oh, uh, hi there," TK stuttered.  
  
"TK!" Kari began, annoyed. Then-"Oh, Tai, its you. Imagine seeing you here."  
  
"Yeah, especially since I LIVE here!" I remarked, rolling her eyes. "TK, get your tongue AWAY from my sister. Please. And Kari get your ENLARGED CHEST away from TK." I smiled pleasantly as the two kids turned bright red and scooted away from each other. Kari scowled at me, and I scowled right back. Kari sighed in defeat and turned away. I moved my death glare to TK. "Better start explaining," I barked. "NOW!"  
  
"I, uh..." TK paused, deep in thought.  
  
"Tai, werent WE just doing the same thing?" Sora asked, finally stepping out of the closet, fixing her blouse. I blushed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Yeah, but we're way older. SO its way different." Sora raised her eyebrows sternly at me. "Or not," I said timidly. "Kari, TK-" I looked ack at Sora's expression. "Make out in Kari's room-but leave the door open ya hear?" TK adn Kari nodded solemnly. I glared at TK. He took Kari by the waist and dragged her to her rooom.  
  
Sora and I stood there awhile, not talking.  
  
Awkward, awkward-and more awkward.  
  
Tai, man, you are such a dork.  
  
I sighed and walked to Kari's room. The door was open, and the light was on. The two were watching television. I sighed in relief and went bsack out to Sora. I sat on the couch next to her and laid my head on her shoulder, yawning. "Tai?" Sora asked. "YOu tired?"  
  
"No," I replied, a silly smirk on my face. I kissed her cheek-when the doorbell rang again. "Shit," I hissed, pulling away and jumoping to the door. I gave out the candy as pleasantly as I could manage and returned to my girlfriend.  
  
"YOu diddnt lock the door, Tai," Sora reminded me.  
  
"Like I care," I replied, kissing her again.  
  
"Tai....your parents should be home soon," Sora pointed out. I lifted my head up and squinted.  
  
"Are you trying to get out of here?" I asked.  
  
"No," Sora answered, grabbing me and giving me this huge kiss.  
  
"Good," I stammered back, too dazed to say anything else.  
  
Someoine pushed the door open. "Thjat was a stupid parety, Mimi!" Matt yelled.  
  
"I KNOW I KNOW! It was an parental party! What did you think would happen?!" Mimi exploded.  
  
"IT SUCKED!" Matt snapped.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mimi answered.  
  
"Look, honey, I am NOT going to one of those...EVER....AGAIN!!!" Mat announced, slamming the door closed.  
  
"WELL FINE!!" Mimi cried, frowning. "Who needs you anyway?!"  
  
"The hell with that!" Matt bellowed, scowling. "Those parties SUCK, and you know it! But you STILL WANT to GO!! Thats freakin' dumb!"  
  
"Like you?" Mimi asked sharply. "And I HAVE to go, so....SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP, STUPID!"  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"WHORE!"  
  
"MORON!"  
  
"DITZ!"  
  
"FREAK!"  
  
"PINKY!"  
  
"LOSER!"  
  
Tai and Sora exchanged glances. "Uh, guys," Sora started.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Matt and Mimi yelled at EACTLY the SAME time. I began to laugh, but Sora smothered it with her hand, which I started to lightly kiss. Sora mouthed, watch them-so I did.  
  
Mimi and Matt were looking at each other, Matt with that rebel look in his fierce eyes, Mimi with that pissed diva in hers.   
  
Without another word, Matt grabbed Mimi by the waist, slammed her against the wall, and started to kiss her lips fiercely.  
  
My jaw must have dropped, like, 5 feet. Sora closed it with the tip of her thumb and gave me this amused look. I smirked back and kissed her lightly against the lips. She mouthed, see what happens next.  
  
Matt lifted his head up. "God, Matt!" Mimi yelled. I thought she was gonna have another hissy fit,. Instead she grabbed Matt's head and kissed him, too. Matt laughed and kissed her neck. TK and Kari ewalked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Gah!" said TK.  
  
"Can we try that?" Kari asked TK.  
  
"NO!" I answered, grabbing Matt's shoulder and shoving him into my room. "Make out tghere, you pervert..." I looked back at Kari and TK, who were attempting to do what Matt and Mimi had been doing. I grabbed them, and with the help m=of Sora, shoved them into Kari's room, making sure to leave the door open.  
  
Sora and I sat on the couch. "What a night!" Sora said, exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, right," I replied.  
  
"You are SUCH a dork, Tai," Sora said teasingly.  
  
"A lovable dork," I added, kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Sora answered, her soft pink lips reaching mine.  
  
The door was thrown open.  
  
"WE'RE HOME!!" My dad yelled.  
  
I groaned. Sora lifted her mouth off of mine. "Happy Halloween, Tai," she murmured.  
  
I sighed.  
  
I am such a dork.  
----------------------------------  
  
Yo! Okay, I had fun writing that one! ANyway, I might not be continuing my An Ironic Lovestory series, cuse no one likes it, so those might be coming down. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked this one-please review and....  
  
Thats it. 


End file.
